Ligge
by v-virus
Summary: Ambos coinciden, no hay nada mejor que el juego de mentir.


_Disclaimer:_ La historia es mía, los personajes no :)

_Notas:_ Historia escrita para la tabla 30 Vicios. Se adoran los comentarios~

_Advertencias:_Well, el rating es más que suficente advertencia.

**Ligge**

_**(**__**12. Mentir)**_

Cosa corriente eso de escabullirse en su alcoba, en su cama; eso de escabullirse entre sus cobijas, en su ropa; eso de besarle el cuello, tocarle el sexo; de regarle caricias hasta tocar sus labios con los propios y escuchar los primeros murmullos del sueco intentando despertar. Dinamarca entonces sonríe entre penumbras, jadea soltándole la erección y aparta las sábanas para meterse entre sus piernas, apretando su piel y mordiéndole la boca.

Pero Suecia se resiste a despertar porque lleva días sin dormir. Pide sólo unas horas pero el danés jamás ha sido tan condescendiente. Con un quejido y un manotazo intenta apartarlo sin mucho éxito, y maldice completamente su propio cuerpo que lo traiciona con cosquilleos se le suben por el cuerpo y que se arrebujan en sus caderas, con sudores que empapan la frente y el pecho. Pero siempre ha sido necio, por lo que mantiene los ojos cerrados, tragándose sus suspiros.

Dinamarca se molesta entonces. El sueño no debiera ser más importante para el sueco que él, se dice. Y le muerde con más fuerza, intenta besarlo sin ser correspondido, y se frota entre sus piernas, para exigirle lo que ha ido a buscar. -Sve...-le susurra. Apresurando sus manos, por el torso ajeno, descubre sus tetillas a pellizcos y le lame la cara, los ojos, las mejillas, saboreando su sudor delicioso, su aroma a hombre. -Sve...-intenta de nuevo en un siseo viperino, mientras ambas erecciones ya se tocan humedecidas, calientes y ansiosas.

Y Suecia aún no despierta. O al menos pretende no hacerlo, porque se queja, apretando los ojos, conteniendo la respiración; fingiendo que no comienza a transpirar y que las sábanas no se le adhieren al cuerpo y que no, de ninguna manera la punta de su hombría le punza hinchada al contacto de la ajena, o peor aún, que sus esfínteres suplican por empapados. No es cierto, eso no está pasando, nunca ha pasado. No es cierto que sus besos le arden tanto como le complacen, no es cierto que le empieza a rodear las caderas con los muslos y que él mismo comienza a frotarse contra el danés...no es cierto que el sueño y el odio se los sorbe el otro con cada mordisco que le deja adolorido el cuello.

-Mírame- ordena en un jadeo, cuando en seco comienza a penetrarlo, abriéndole los muslos con ambas manos y recibiendo a cambio sólo un quejido y un apretón en el sexo. -¡Mírame!- repite alzando la voz, imperando con una dura estocada que le hace rechinar los dientes. Ésta vez sólo tuvo como respuesta un hilillo de sangre que al menos le sirvió de lubricante para comenzar a embestir el cuerpo ajeno con apasionado sadismo.

Y se vuelven un nudo de sábanas, se derriten entre sudores que se confunden y se asfixian entre aromas revueltos que sólo encabritan aún más sus sentidos; porque a Dinamarca le enloquecen, le vuela los sesos aquellos roncos gemidos que Suecia le ofrece, acompañados de contracciones suculentas que le exprimen hasta la última gota de semen. Le gusta morderlo, le gusta lamerlo...le gusta marcar con moretones cada centímetro de piel ajena que su boca alcanza, pero si hay algo que en verdad adora, es su característica resistencia; ese forcejeo perpetuo que mantienen entre gruñidos y manotazos, entre insultos quedos y orgasmos violentos que les sacuden el cuerpo entero.

Suecia termina entre las manos del otro rubio, con el cuerpo entumido de placer y temblando de deseo a pesar de las punzadas dolorosas que los mordiscos le han dejado y que con las embestidas le han sangrado. Suecia termina en medio de una mirada "furiosa", con la boca chorreando saliva y el ano, semilla. Empuja entonces al danés por el pecho, haciéndole una mueca de desprecio...y sin embargo, Dinamarca sella el empujón con un nuevo beso, uno amoroso que se convierte en un abrazo. Y ambos se envuelven entre sus brazos, devorándose a besos ansiosos, alimentándose con suspiros y miradas excitadas.

Ambos coinciden, no hay nada mejor que el juego de mentir.


End file.
